The 1-benzoyl (and 1-substituted benzoyl)-3-(1,2,3,4- tetrahydro-4-oxo-1-naphthyl)ureas are useful and valuable intermediates for the preparation of 1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-4-oxo- 1-naphthylurea (and certain derivatives thereof) which possesses animal regulating activity; said tetrahydro- 4-oxo-1-naphthylurea (and certain derivatives thereof) having been described and claimed in the application for U.S. letters patent Ser. No. 582,559, filed May 30, 1975 (Goro Asato, inventor), now abandoned, which is herein incorporated by reference.